<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Tired by ErenPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406622">Just Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel'>ErenPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Character Deaths, Character Suicide, Levi kills Eren, Levi kills himself, Manga Spoilers, OOC characters, kind of, not very descriptive, somewhat accurate characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are just so tired.</p><p>Manga Spoilers.<br/>Not going to be 100% accurate to characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing upon a roof that was about to cave in, Levi stood tall and stared at the Titan. Someone he once knew before but has turned against him even if it was for the greater or good.<br/>“I’m alone...” Levi said, loud enough to make Mikasa and Armin turn their heads to him in confusion. <br/>Levi took a step making the head stare over at him- green piercings eyes glaring over at him. Full of hatred.... possibly a hint of sorrow too.<br/>Levi yelled. <br/>“I’m alone!!! And it’s all because of you!!” Tears were welding in his eyes now, picking up his sword in his hand and pointed it at Eren. Spine bastard.<br/>“DO YOU HEAR ME YEAGER?!!? I’M ALONE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!” He screamed out this time. This seemed to have caught his attention because he grew closer to Levi- his face softened up a little bit still held the glare, smoke coming out of his nose as he huffed. <br/>“ERWIN DIED FOR YOUR SELFISH ASS, HANJI.... ha... haNJI DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE TRIED TO SAVE US MORE TIME BY KILLING OFF TIME TITANS THAT YOUR ASS DECIDED TO MAKE!!!” He screamed out at him, his throat will hurt later but he didn’t care at the moment. Eren needed to listen to his struggles.<br/>“I’VE LOST THE GOOD PEOPLE IN MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!!!” He was crying now but he didn’t seem to notice like Eren did. His Titan head seemed to snake over to Levi slowly, careful not to get sliced but he doubt it because he only saw 2 fingers on one of his hands. <br/>Levi threw a blade a him with his good hand and screamed out at him- the blade frisbees it’s way over to Eren and on his nose. Eren didn’t budge though.<br/>“YOU.... HAVE GONE TO FAR. IVE SWORN TO KILL YOU AND THAT’S WHAT IM DOING.” Levi said, his face red with anger and from crying a little. <br/>Erens head seemed to have come closer and closer- as if he was going to let his former captain kill him. He knew he had gone to far. He knew the pain he had caused to Levi. He felt that this was pay back- he deserved it. <br/>Levi stood there in awe at Eren willing to put his life down just to simply by his hands. Erens titan gruffed at him. <br/>“What the fuck are you doing?” He growled. Throwing another blade, hitting him in the head- deep. <br/>The Nape of his neck popped at Eren climbed out- ripping off the muscles from his arms and face- thankfully his head was close enough to the building Levi was standing on, so he hopped onto the roof. Staring down at Levi his face softened somewhat. <br/>“Captain.” He said snd Levi grimaced at him. <br/>“What the fuck are you d-“<br/>“I’m done...” eren said. Getting on his knees and sat there, head down and willing for Levi to make his moves. “I’m done... I’m tired... we’re all tired... nothing good it coming out of this just... death. So I’m done.”<br/>That seemed to have got Levi because he raised his sword in the air and stared down at eren.<br/>“Stay dead because I’m dying after you.” He said and brought his sword down- cutting into the small nape of his neck. Mikasa screamed as erens head rolled off of the roof and his body went to the side. Levi leaned his head back and sighed slowly as he closed his eyes. That was it. He was soon going to be done. He turned to Mikasa and hummed. <br/>“You’re armins underling.” He said. His last words before he slit his own throat with no hesitation. No noises as he wasn’t struggling. This isn’t exactly how he wanted to go. But he did it. He was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.<br/>This is a one shot there will be no other chapters added to this.</p><p>Instagram: @eren.pastel<br/>Tumblr: eren-0-jeager<br/>Twitter: oohhinata</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>